1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a stirring device for stirring a sample liquid by rotating a rotor in a sample liquid that is held inside a case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stirring devices that stir a sample liquid while a rotor is rotated in a liquid contained in a case by magnetic force imparted from outside the case have been used in recent years in the reaction analysis of microbes and other such specimens included in a sample liquid.
For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2005-169303) discloses a stirring vessel in which a support portion (convex portion) that serves as the rotational center of a stirrer (rotor) is provided to the bottom face of a vessel (case). With this constitution, the stirrer is rotated so as to be away from the bottom of the vessel, which reduces the rotational resistance in the sample liquid, and allowing smoothly driven rotation to be performed by a magnet rotary body disposed outside the vessel.